


L.E.A.V.E.

by Kandai



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, No Spoilers, Spaceships, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quitter la Terre n'est pas un choix, c'est un devoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.E.A.V.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Christopher Nolan
> 
> Note : Le film est l'incarnation même de ce thème alors voici une petite réflexion rapidement couchée sur document word. Le visionnage du film est recommandé mais pas complètement nécessaire pour comprendre ce texte. Bonne lecture ! :)
> 
> Écrit pour le défi " Pour demain " sur la commu lj Six variations.

####  L.E.A.V.E.

Son départ se fait sans joie ni fanfare : il serre la main du Professeur Brand et monte dans la fusée, l’âme alourdie du sentiment amer du devoir. Il s’arrête pour inspirer une dernière fois l’oxygène terrestre, toucher cette exécrable poussière qui lui pique les yeux, lui colle au cœur et à la bouche. Rituel inutile s’il en est mais motivé par la pression des derniers instants. Cooper est conscient qu’il se passera peut-être des décennies avant qu’il ne revienne et oublier le temps qui passe est une grâce à laquelle son corps perdu dans l’espace aspire déjà. Le Docteur Brand a étreint son père, consciente du fait qu’elle ne le verra peut-être plus, mais son visage est serein lorsqu’elle boucle sa ceinture ; elle est en paix avec elle-même, impassible devant l’horizon noir qui s’affiche devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Cooper n’a pas ce luxe – il ne le voudrait pour rien au monde, d’ailleurs. Chaque seconde qu’il passe à s’éloigner de la Terre, à contempler la sphère qui tournoie dans son champ de vision restreint, la boule luisante prend les airs des joues de Murph, du menton taillé au cutter de Tom ; leurs airs sinistres et leurs visages sales sont des souvenirs qu’il cloue sur le mur de son propre cœur, désireux de s’enterrer avec eux sous la couche de poussière qui leur brouille les poumons.

Inspiration. Il peut entendre les bruissements mécaniques de l’Endurance qui tourbillonne gentiment à travers la poussière des étoiles, une friction qui ne devrait pas exister dans le vide intersidéral. Le bip des machines est omniprésent, un réconfort rassurant dans le vide oppressant – pas autant toutefois que le son artificiel de la pluie qu’il se met dans les oreilles, pour vider sa propre tête de l’angoisse de la mort. Son départ est comme un deuil qu’il porte sans grâce, la bouche pleine d’eau tiède et le front alourdi par la vision de cette jeunesse qu’il a renoncé à voir grandir.

C’est pour eux qu’il s’en va chercher la réponse, se dit Cooper alors que ses lèvres craquelées comptent dans le silence imperturbable. Pour Murph et Tom, pour les enfants qui naissent sans espoir sur ce caillou hostile qu’est devenue la Terre et son sacrifice est plus lourd à porter que ce qu’il a jamais imaginé. Il ne verra pas Tom grandir pour être le fermier qu’il deviendra, lui ramener une copine à la maison, se marier peut-être et être père à son tour ; il ne verra pas Murph devenir la brillante jeune femme qu’elle sera un jour, la bouche prête à poser des questions sur tout ce qui les entoure et au-delà.

C’est pour leur offrir le futur qu’ils méritent que Cooper quitte ses enfants, le cœur serré par l’angoisse de ne plus jamais les revoir : si c’est pour assurer qu’ils vivront au lendemain de leur humanité alors il abandonne volontiers son propre demain pour ramener le sourire sur leurs visages hagards et la paix dans leurs mains encrassées par la terre.


End file.
